


[podfic] With a Side of Trouble

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Urban Fantasy, in my heart it still is, this could have been a wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Mat's not a vampire.Seriously.00:21:08 :: Written byLotts.





	[podfic] With a Side of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tellmescience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmescience/gifts).
  * Inspired by [with a side of trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930773) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7ghzsb7a1uoalrj/%5BHRPF%5D%20With%20a%20Side%20of%20Trouble.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gBHj8KWxJwn6_AxpC6E2v-_gmUZFoY3h)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Tellmescience’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Lotts for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
